


Queensguard

by kra0thic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bodyguard Romance, F/M, Forced Marriage, Tragedy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, basically game of thrones but with lyanna instead of cersei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kra0thic/pseuds/kra0thic
Summary: AU where Lyanna didn't die giving birth to baby Jon but Rhaegar died in battle. Lyanna is forced to marry Robert but things don't differ much. Jaime helps her get through the hard times.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Lyanna Stark, Jaime Lannister/Lyanna Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Queensguard

“Lady Lyanna, will you take this man?” asked a loving brother.

‘No’ she fought the strong urge to scream so that everybody could hear her. ‘I won’t take the murderer of my love. Never ever will I be his as he won’t be mine.’ Her fingernails deepened in the flesh of her left hand to remind herself to stay under control. The tension floating all around in the air seemed to strangle her, as she could barely breathe when she tried to swallow the lump she in her throat. She was a few moment away from bursting into tears when a warm hand gently squeezed hers. When she raised her gaze she wondered how much had she stayed that way as a lot of pairs of eyes followed her insistently waiting for an answer. The most persistent and maybe a little bit nervous stare came from the man in front of her. Lyanna didn’t want to be his woman. It didn’t matter how many crowns he put on her head or how many kingdoms he put on her feet, marrying the slayer of Rhaegar would be a great affront to his memory. Hadn’t been her brother Ned who hold her hand, she would have forgotten any courage or honor that she’d ever had and she would’ve ran like hell out of there. But Rhaegar weren’t there anymore to protect her from the consequences so no matter how much she stood against it, she couldn’t deny her destiny. Robert Baratheon was her destiny. She tried once to run away from her fate and a kingdom bled because of her.

“I take him” the girl whispered and laughing and cheers had burst around her. Only the massive weirwood tree behind her new husband seemed to mourn along with her with tears of blood.  
It was done. Immediately after the wedding made by the customs of her people, the First Men, followed the wedding ceremony made before the eyes of Robert’s gods. Robert decided to go through northerners customs first, as if he made her any favor. If he was to actually make her a favor, neither wedding would have happened. But not even a god made her favors so why would he. The gods, all of them, the old and the new, gave her happiness only to strip her of it later.

Lyanna entered the Sept of The Seven with her body but without her soul. The words she spoke in one voice with Robert were empty, without any sentiment. They didn’t mean anything to her.  
Before she even imagined, the ceremonies had ended and the party was in full swing at Winterfell. I was quite unusual for a king’s wedding to take place anywhere else than in King’s Landing but Robert made this sacrifice for her, he thought she would be happy to spend more time at home among her loved ones, before having to move to the capital.  
Robert was the life of the party. He was way too happy that he finally got his hands on all he ever wanted. Her. The throne was just a bonus. He took every lady to dance, Lysa Arryn who was just as eager to party as him, and Lyanna’s sister in law, Catelyn, who couldn’t refuse a dance with her husband’s best friend, who also happened to be the king. He even danced with the maids and he spun them around but it was obvious that the dizziest one was him considering how much he drank.

Lyanna decided that that was the wisest thing she could do too. She stood at her table feeling more miserable than ever while she drowned her sorrows in wine. After Robert and her had opened the first dance, she sat at the table and never stood up. She would smile from time to time to the guests who congratulated the new queen and she would politely refuse the men who tried to take her to dance, telling them that she was feeling a bit dizzy and wasn’t able to keep up with them. She only danced once with each of her brothers and while her little brother Benjen was trying to lift her spirits and brighten her up, Ned was trying to convince her that this wedding is the best thing that could happen to her. Apart from that, Lyanna danced only with the cup of wine before her. She thought that if she was lucky enough maybe she would get drunk enough not to remember the following day anything that had happened or that was going to happen.

Her gaze wandered along the big hall and every guest seemed to feel good. The only person who looked almost as miserable as her was no other than Jaime ‘The Kingslayer’ Lannister, her personal guard who was sitting against the wall also sipping bitterly from his wine. After Robert arrived at King’s Landing after the war had ended, Lannister had sworn fealty and protection. Of course, he played the main role in King Aerys’s death so Robert had to pardon him but he wouldn’t give him the onor of protecting another king. However, he couldn’t deny his remarkable fighting abilities so he named Jaime Lord Commander of the Queensguard. Lyanna saw his dark stare full of grudge looking straight in the direction of his twin sister Cersei Lannister. It came her turn to be danced by the king. Lyanna couldn’t explain that hostile look in his eyes with other feeling than desire to protect his own sister.

He was a bit irritating, she could admit. He had done nothing all night than to breathe down her neck, following her every move, everywhere she’s go. Lyanna hoped he’d want to join the rest of the people. This way she’d go outside to have a little moment of privacy and a breath of fresh air.

“You know, Ser Jaime, you can go to dance too, if you’d like,” she told him in a mix of boldness, generosity and mockery. “I am sure you haven’t seen your sister for a long time.”

“I am Lord Commander of the Queensguard, your grace. My duty is to stay beside you.” He said with an exaggerated devotion that, she thought, was a little bit phony. “Although,” he gave her a small smile “if your grace would like to go herself to dance, it would be much easier to keep an eye on you from up there.”

Lyanna answered with a smile that would be obvious to anyone that it was fake. “Than I suppose none of us will dance.”

“I am sorry, my ladies. No matter how much I’d like to be stepped on my feet, I am afraid that I must perform the duty I have to my beloved wife.”

Lyanna realized that everybody stopped for a moment from partying to look in her direction and there was Robert in the middle of the crowd coming towards her stumbling on his own legs, looking at her with lust and impatience.

Lyanna felt the blood leaving her cheeks, turning yellow in an instant. She wasn’t ready at all. She hadn’t finished the flagon of wine yet and she was far from how drunk she wanted to be, she was barely dizzy at most. Cursed be Robert and his bloody impatience. She finished the cup, having the drink burn down her throat while she was looking through the hall for help. She was looking for Ned and she saw him, he nodded slightly and Catelyn who was beside him gave her an encouraging smile. And then, she couldn’t understand why, but her eyes searched for Lannister. He was her personal guard and a stupid afaprt of her mind hoped that he would help her. Though she didn’t think it could work when the person she needed to be protected from was no other than the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Maybe despair could be seen in her eyes because she wouldn’t understand why else she saw pity in his.

She gathered up her courage and stood up from the table. She wasn’t very stable on her own feet either. When she was sitting she hadn’t realized but all the alcohol affected her balance. She walked carefully to her husband, trying to avoid stumbling on her way and to avoid all the viewers’ stares and giggles, that she found mockingly. When she reached him she took his hand and let him lead her way.

They were followed by a few guards down the corridor on the way to the chamber meant for the king but none of those guards was worthy of her trust or one she had exchanged words with before. Robert stumbled and almost dragged her in a bad fall but Ser Meryn Trant grabbed his arm, keeping him on his feet. ‘Marvelous!’ she thought. She was taken to her wedding bed by someone who can’t even stay on his feet.

They arrived in his chambers earlier than she’d hoped. The guards remained at the door on the corridor. Lyanna would have wanted to cast them away, she felt the boiling shame when she thought they’d hear what she was gonna do, but she knew they would take orders from Robert, not from her. Rhaegar never humiliated her like that and he was a thousand times more regal than that pig she was going to lay with.

She didn’t know how did Robert manage to undress so fast but Lyanna, who was standing in front of the tall mirror undoing her hair in order to kill some time until then, she suddenly saw him shirtless dressed with only his trousers. She saw in the mirror how he embraced her, his massive big body dominating hers. He watched their reflection alongside her and then she felt him. She felt his manhood growing bigger and bigger pushing against her back through her dress, almost escaping his halfway opened trousers.

“You are so beautiful, Lyanna!” he told her as she reached her chin with his thick fingers and turning her head to face him. He covered her lips with his warm and wet mouth. The scent of alcohol was repugnant but she controlled herself from getting away from his arms. While he was kissing her very lewdly she felt him rubbing himself against her butt. He stopped kissing her eventually but only to loosen the ribbons of her dress. Being in such a rush didn’t help him much as they only stumped him and she had no intention of helping him. She had no intention of giving him anything. He could take her as much as he wanted but Lyanna would never offer herself to him willingly. She felt only repulsion when he touched her.

He finally managed to get her out of her dress, he picked her up, almost dropped her in the bed and then he fell heavy on top of her, leaving her out of breath. Robert caught sight of her trying to cover herself and he took her hands away making her feel so exposed. He filled her body with kisses leaving damp trails everywhere, on her face, shoulders, neck and on her breasts, especially on her breasts and she didn’t know what to do to make him stop already. Robert got off her, taking a burden off her chest. He freed himself of his trousers remaining in all his glory. He returned to bed on top of her. He caught her ankles and spread them even though Lyanna tried to oppose. She didn’t want him there but her force could never match his. Perhaps he didn’t even notice that she’d spent any effort against him. He spread her legs and made himself comfortable between them. He picked up his kisses where he left off leaving a sour smell of wine on her soft skin.

“Seven hells, Lyanna! You feel so good!” he muttered from the crook of her neck. ‘You’re not.’ She thought but said nothing. She felt his hand sliding down her body until it reached her femininity and Lyanna turned stiffer than a log. His rough thick fingers were exploring her and when he put one into her, Lyanna clenched her teeth and hold her breath to stop a scream of pain from leaving her mouth. She was drier than Dorne and she didn’t think she could become wetter than that. His attempts to give her pleasure were pointless and the girl was glad that at least her own body didn’t betray her. She tried to restrain her fury but didn’t succeed and when tears rolled over her cheeks, Robert must have taken them for something else. He wiped them and whispered to her: “Everything is just fine, my love. I won’t hurt you like Rhaegar did.”

Lyanna shut her eyes tightly and more hot tears were running down her cheeks. It wasn’t a good idea because, once she closed her eyes, her mind chose to show Rhaegar on top of her kissing her tenderly. She widely opened her eyes when Robert suddenly broke into her without any warning. The pain seemed excruciating and this time she couldn’t contain herself, she moaned with a voice full of pain. His touch was not even by far as pleasurable as her prince’s. She knew that Robert had a lot of women before her. He even conceived a baby bastard with one, a little girl, back when he was alongside her brother Eddard the pupil of Lord Arryn in the Vale. Ned had tried to hide that information from her, but rumors fly fast. No matter how many women his bed had counted, all the wine made him forget how to be gentle.

While thrusting into her over and over again in a fast pace, in and out, in and out, he spoke her name so many times like a song that he loved and some “You’re mine, Lyanna” from time to time. It was like he was trying to convince himself that he really had her, the woman of his dreams. Lyanna didn’t know what was killing her more, the overwhelming guilt that she had let another man except for Rhaegar to invade her body, his manhood forcing painfully into her again and again or his crushing weight. His pace became faster and his fingers were digging so hard in her belly and hips over the fresh stretch marks that she was going to have bruises there the following day. Lyanna knew that he was close and closed her eyes hoping for this to end as soon as possible.

Thrusting into her for the last time, this time deeper than ever, he spilled his semen into her and embraced her. Robert remained that way a few moments and Lyanna figured that he wasn’t going to move away from her as he fell asleep. She gathered her strength and pushed him off her with shaky hands. She picked the blanket that fell on the floor after all the movement and covered herself. She looked at her husband. He wouldn’t wake up even if a war broke out right then. Lyanna got out of bed and went to the mirror. She looked messed up. Her hand reached her intimate parts still painful after that brutal act. His semen was leaking from her.

She took the nightgown from the wardrobe left there by the maids who prepared the room and she put it on. She slowly opened the door trying not to make any unwanted noise. From the three guards that followed them remained only one asleep next to the door. She couldn’t hear any more songs in the castle from the great hall. Silence was ruling Winterfell. Lyanna proceeded down the corridor in the opposite direction of the guard to remain unnoticed but she bumped into a strong chest covered in a solid cold armor. She ran into the Kingslayer. She tried to restrain a gasp of surprise and she backed off immediately.

“Excuse me, Ser! I’m afraid I didn’t see you there.” she whispered trying not to wake the knight that snored beside her door. She didn’t know why she apologized. She was in her own house and besides she was the queen.

Jaime was searching for her gaze in the dim light of the candles from the corridor and when he saw the dried tears, he looked for bruises on her face or on her hands to make sure she was all right. Lyanna turned red when she remembered she wasn’t dressed with anything else but the thin white nightgown who showed her curves easily. She hoped it was too dark for him to see her blushing like that and she put her arms around her shoulders to cover the curves of her breasts through the thin fabric.

When she did that Jaime seemed to understand the situation. “I should be the one to ask forgiveness, your grace.” he said and took a bow. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

He got in her way again. All Lyanna wanted was to go outside hoping that coolness and solitude would calm her down but he was again sniffing around her business. She didn’t know how he was doing this but every time when she thought she was finally alone on her own, he would show up a few steps behind following her like a dog. She wanted to refuse his offer but changed her mind and she asked him to wake a maid up to put for a bath.

“As you wish, your grace.”

He took a bow and walked away and in just a few moments Lyanna was in her bathtub. After warming her water and bringing the flagon of wine Lyanna asked for, the maid was told to go back to sleep. Jaime Lannister was outside her chamber, at her door and most probably he was cursing her in his mind that she couldn’t sleep at that hour in night like any normal human being but Lyanna didn’t care. It had been more than an hour and she was still there scratching her skin. She almost injured herself in the attempt to get rid of Robert’s sweat and fluids he left in her and the sensation of his touch. She wanted nothing but to stay there in the lukewarm water, naked on the outside and empty on the inside, and to drown her sorrows in wine. She wanted her baby boy at her chest but she knew he wasn’t hers to hold any longer and she wanted her dragon prince back to caress her and sing to her. She wanted nothing more.

And then he opened the door and entered as tall and charming and lovely as she remembered him. Lyanna thought she was dreaming. He was wearing his black suit of armor with the red dragon on his chest. Or was it a golden armor with a lion on the chest? And his silver long hair fell on his shoulders as silk while his lovely amethyst eyes were hypnotizing her. Or was it golden hair with emerald eyes looking at her with concern? In the dark and after drinking a liter of wine Lyanna couldn’t really tell the difference. She saw what she wanted and she eventually let the dragon get her out of the cold water putting her on a chair and wrapping her in the blanket left there by the maid. She was trembling with desire wanting to feel his touch. Or was she shaking because she had been in that tub for hours until the water turned ice-cold? She didn’t know. What she knew for sure was that she pulled him closer until their lips touched in a very soft kiss, light as a feather. And she sat there in his strong arms until she fell asleep while he caressed her and whispered sweet words in her ear. Only to be woken up by Jaime Lannister at dawn.


End file.
